bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Retribution Kajah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60476 |no = 1301 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = After the war between gods and humans came to an end, the higher gods sought to restore Kajah to his role of imparting judgment, but Kajah refused, and continued to do so only at his own discretion. According to one theory, Kajah did this to avoid becoming a pawn in the war which was now brewing amongst the gods themselves. Kajah continued to develop his power of judgment, until he encountered another god with the same power. It's said that while Kajah suspected this must have been the plot of a certain disciple, he still chose to engage the other god in earnest battle, which then escalated into unspeakable mayhem. |summon = Those who would use a god's judgment for their own sinful ends are beyond contempt, beyond retribution! |fusion = This art of fusion...this is a gravely sinful act. Tell me, why do humans not fear sin? Is it simply foolishness? Or something more..? |evolution = This world may change, but my purpose never shall. Those who commit crimes in this world shall face my eternal judgment. | hp_base = 5183 |atk_base = 2009 |def_base = 1576 |rec_base = 1220 | hp_lord = 6376 |atk_lord = 2832 |def_lord = 2254 |rec_lord = 1957 | hp_anima = 7268 |rec_anima = 1719 |atk_breaker = 3070 |def_breaker = 2016 |def_guardian = 2492 |rec_oracle = 2195 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2594 | hp_oracle = 5483 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Arbiter's Authority |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, enormously boosts Atk when HP is low & considerably boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 80% base + 1.2% boost per 1% HP lost & 100% BB Atk |lstype = Attack |bb = Legrati Megira |bbdescription = 15 combo Dark attack on all foes, adds probable Injury effect to attack for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance & 250% boost |bbtype = Support/offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Magnes Nevil Agol |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & high probability of Injury effect |sbbnote = 7% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining & 80% chance |sbbtype = Support/offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200~900 |ubb = Valefall |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark attack (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 8% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 300% Atk, 130% Spark & 250% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~1800 |es = Condemned Pride |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & reduces BB gauge required for BB |esnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining & 20% reduction |evofrom = 60475 |notes = |addcat = Fallen Gods |addcatname = Kajah 4 }}